


Sweet Child O' Mine

by CatofApocalypse



Series: Vivi's Reverse Good Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Art, Canon Non-Binary Character, Children, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Feyde, Good Omens Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jophiel - Freeform, Multi, Pregnancy, Reverse Au (Good Omens), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vivi Reverse AU, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Just a place where I post drawings of Crowley and Aziraphale with their children.The first chapter is ReverseAU but I plan on drawing bookOmens and other versions too.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Original Child(ren) of Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Vivi's Reverse Good Omens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: O'Lord Heal This Crib





	Sweet Child O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoseyxNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/gifts).



Just a funny scenario I thought of for my Reverse AU. 

It's not canon to my AU though,

\---

The baby, whose name is now Calypso (nickname: Kale/Kally)


End file.
